chapter5 frustrated stephanie
by hotboy21
Summary: Steph takes the initiative to cater to Dave's panty fetish


_* This is part of a series so for continuity please read the previous chapters *  
_  
It was Friday and four days after her airport adventure. Steph's arse was still sore. The soreness made her remember her hard fucking vividly and she was constantly wet. She looked over at the sleeping form of Tony and felt a pang of guilt. No matter how she tried to justify it, she still felt guilty. She was, after all, cheating on her husband. It shouldn't matter that she was frustrated with his lack of attention to her. It shouldn't matter that he could no longer satisfy her in bed. He was her husband and she shouldn't be cheating on him.

The wetness in her pussy reminded her though that she was a woman. A woman with needs. A woman who had found someone that not only satisfied her but took her to heights she had never experienced before. She had found someone that could make her pussy wet just by thinking about him. This was what sex was supposed to be like. Pushing away all feelings of guilt, she concentrated on the buzz in her pussy. She focused on how turned on she became when Dave sniffed her panties. She loved the way her panties got him worked up and so hard that he fucked her brains out. She loved the thought of how the skimpy material between her legs, soaked by her juices could give her such power over a man. She decided she was going to give Dave a surprise.

Steph moved her hand between her legs. Her daydreaming had made her soaked! She lifted her ass up and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties. She pulled them off and gasped softly as a draft of cool air washed over her crotch. She looked at the beige panties. The crotch area was cotton while the rest of it was lace. It was one of her sexiest pair of panties.

She moved the panties back down over her crotch and spread it around her mound. She slowly worked the panties into her, starting with the lacy end. Steph pushed the material slowly into her soaking pussy. She bit her lip as she stuffed more and more of her panties in. She felt full as finally the last bit of panties disappeared into her.

Steph tensed her pussy muscles and she could feel her pussy walls clamp around the panties bunched inside her. She looked over at the bedside table. It was coming on to 6.30 in the morning. Tony would wake up and have to leave for work soon – just enough time to give him a blowjob. Steph dived under the covers and moved to the edge of the bed. With every movement, she could feel the panties lodged inside her, giving her a thrill. She pulled Tony's shorts off and toyed with his balls. He was still half asleep.

Steph licked his balls and up along the shaft. She felt Tony stir and his cock started to spring to life. She moved one hand under her and slowly rubbed her clit, eliciting a response that started deep in her tummy. She flicked her tongue around the swollen head of Tony's cock before ovalling her lips and swallowing the purple head.

"Unnh..Good Morning!" Tony said as he fully awoke. He couldn't see his wife, sucking his cock under the covers, but he could damn well feel her talented mouth.

"Merrr Huhhh." Steph replied, working her mouth faster on his shaft.

Her hand were busy on her pussy, rubbing her clit and at the same time fucking the panties into her pussy. She squeezed her thighs in rhythm with her finger action, causing her pussy to throb uncontrollably. She was going to cum and she wanted Tony's hot liquid to spray into her mouth as she did. She sucked harder, using her mouth to create a vacuum on his cock. She pistoned her mouth up and down his shaft like a pussy. Her hot mouth sucked as she fucked his cock with it.

Steph was mewling as she sucked. Her fingers danced on her clit and fucked the panties deeper into her.

"mmmph, mmpph...mmpph..MMMPPPHHH!" Her pussy convulsed and her clit felt raw. She squeezed her thighs onto her hand as her stomach clenched and her pussy clenched and unclenched spasmodically.

"Yeeaahhh!" Tony cried out as his cock swelled and then spurted into Steph's mouth. Steph gulped hard as the hot liquid washed against the back of her throat. She swallowed all his spunk as she continued to maintain the suction on his cock. He pussy was still spasming as she squeezed her hand on her mound, trying to squeeze every last sensation out of her pussy. She felt Tony's cock lose its rigidity and she allowed it to slip from her mouth.

"Damn babe!" Said Tony. "You can wake me up like that every morning! Next time do it a little earlier so I have time to fuck you too."

And with that Tony got out of bed to shower and leave for work. Steph didn't mind. She had expected it after all. She had wanted to suck Tony off to do her wifely duties and to ensure he didn't suspect she was having an affair. Sucking him off with her panties stuffed in her pussy had turned her on beyond belief and she had cum hard. She knew deep inside her though that the real reason she had cum so hard was because of what she was planning.

******

"Any chance I can see you later?" Steph said on the phone.

"I've got a fairly relaxed day." Dave replied. "Maybe just after lunch?"

"Sounds good. Can I come to your place?" Steph asked.

"My place? I suppose so. Brenda's working and she did say she'd be back late."

Brenda was Tony's sister and Dave's wife. Another reason why Steph felt so wonderful with Dave was that Brenda was a babe. She was 5'7" with the most beautiful clear skin. She had shoulder length hair that framed a gorgeous face. A set of 36C breasts that were full, bouncy and always half exposed tapered down to a slim waste with just the slightest hint of a bulge before flaring out to 34 inch hips. Brenda's legs were long and shapely and it was obvious that she had got the beauty genes in her family. The fact that Dave had a such babe and yet wanted Steph made her feel really good about herself.

"Good. The in-laws are home today and I really want to see you." Steph explained. "I also think it'll be such a turn on to fuck in yours and Brenda's bed!"

"You're such a tart." Dave laughed affectionately. "If you get there before I do, there's a key under the third flower pot from the left, under the windows."

"Thanks! I didn't know that." Replied Steph.

"See you then." Said Dave before hanging up, his cock starting to twitch in his pants.

*****

Steph arrived at Dave's house a little after 1.30. She knew she was early but since Dave had told her about the spare key, there was something she wanted to do. She took the key from the flowerpot, opened the door and replaced the key back under the pot. Steph shut the door behind her and went straight to the bedroom. The bedroom smelled of expensive perfume. The room was neat and tidy except for the unmade bed.

She went straight to the wardrobe and started opening drawers. Finally she found what she was looking for – Brenda's knicker drawer. Steph had always wanted to see what kind of undies her sex-pot sister in law wore. She was not disappointed. There was a wide array of undies. Cotton hi-cuts, bikini cuts, boy shorts, lacy numbers, a wide variety of thongs and g-strings. There was even this white lacy number that was a combination skirt and skimpy panty. You wore it like a panty but it had a white lace skirt sewn on to it so it looked like you were wearing a skirt.

Steph rummaged about some more and found 3 pairs of crotchless panties, in red, black and white. The panties were made out of lace and were very skimpy. Steph picked out the black pair sat on the edge of the bed. She hiked up her skirt and pulled off her light blue cotton pair. She stuffed her panties into her bag and then pulled on the black crotchless pair. She felt an excitement as she pulled on Brenda's panties. They felt so good on her and she felt so sexy. She didn't bother trying on any of Brenda's bras as she knew that her small tits would never fit into them. Steph propped herself on the bed and smoothened the dress down over her thighs as she heard the sound of keys rustling.

Dave walked in hardly a minute later to see Steph sitting on the bed with her back propped up against the headboard. She was wearing a sleeveless light yellow summer dress with small flowers on it. The dress was tight at the top but flared out to a wide ruffled skirt. She looked radiant and although nowhere as pretty or sexy as his wife, there was just something so fuckable about Stephanie.

"Hi Daaaaave." Stephanie said, drawing out his name. "Have I got a surprise for you."

"Oh really now?" Dave asked, enjoying how Steph never liked to waste time.

"Uh huh." She replied. "Take off your clothes and stand at the edge of the bed."

Dave peeled off his shirt and his pants. Steph could see his cock already bulging in his underwear before he quickly peeled that off too. His huge cock hung semi-erect, swaying as he walked toward her. He stopped at the edge of the bed and awaited further commands. He liked playing these games with her. Stephanie lifted her skirt above her thighs, showing him the black lacy panties.

"Recognise these?" She asked. "They're Brenda's"

Dave recognised his wifes panties now on another woman and his cocked lurched at the thought. He kept his eyes focused on her lace encircled pussy.

"Now...let me tell you about my day." Said Steph as she placed her hands on the side of her pussy and lightly stroked it.

"I was so horny today and I wanted to do something special for you. I put something in my pussy this morning and then I sucked Tony off. I can tell you I came hard while I was doing it." Steph said, her fingers tracing all around her pussy and her eyes closed with arousal.

"Then after I called you I went out shopping. I walked around a lot, I went to a lot of shops. I finally bought this dress and I had lunch. All the time my pussy was stuffed. Every step I took sent a jolt into my pussy. I was so hot that anyone touching me would have made me cum."

Dave stared in fascination as Steph related her story. He stared in even more fascination as he noticed her hips thrusting up and down slowly at her fingers as she told her tale.

"I must admit that I came a few times by squeezing my thighs together when I was so turned on. And all the while I kept my pussy stuffed."

Dave felt a lump in his throat from this horny, kinky story.

"I kept my pussy stuffed for you. Stuffed with a present for you...ummpphh" Stephanie was moaning now and it was apparent that she was going to cum. Her hips thrust upward again and her fingers flayed at her clit. She spread open her pussy lips.

"Quick, come and pull it out. Unstuff my pussy!"

Dave came nearer for a closer look. He could smell her pussy as if it was emanating vapours. He looked in and saw what looked like white material. Steph put a finger in and pulled a little out and offered it to Dave.

"Pull it out. Nowww!" She hissed. Dave grabbed and pulled in one smooth motion.

"Nyyaaaaaaahhhh" Steph screamed. Dave watched her body tense and her arse hover in the air for a moment before it collapsed back on to the bed. Dave looked at what he was holding in his hands. It was a pair of panties. A pair of wet soaking panties!

Dave immediately brought it to his nose. The panties were coated in cum and he could smell the full fruity aroma of her juices all over the panties. His cock grew harder at the thought that these beautiful panties had been lodged in her pussy the whole day. They certainly smelled of her pussy and they were so wet with her juices. He slid his tongue out to taste the panties and he could taste her sopping juices all over the panties.

"Oooohhhhh." A low moan escaped from his lips. Dave's cock was standing firm and throbbing erect now.

"You like that? You like my cum soaked panties? Come and show me how much you do" Steph said.

Dave held the panties in his mouth like a little dog retrieving the newspaper. He used his teeth to pull the panties fully into his mouth, tasting the musky, fruity taste. He grabbed her legs and pulled them wide open and with one lunge stuffed his cock into her pussy. Her wet soaking pussy that was encased in his wifes lacy panties.

Dave hammered into Steph. Her story and her act of wearing his wifes panties to fuck him had turned him into a raging fuck machine. He drove his cock deep into her pussy and she was so wet from the days antics that every plunge brought a wet sopping sound.

Splat. Splat. Splat.

Steph's eyes were bugging out at this hard fucking. She could feel him going into her so deep. Each thrust drove the air out of her lungs and she had to suck the oxygen back in quickly again.

"Unnh. Unnnh. Unnh. Unnh. Oh yesss. Unnh Unnhh." Steph moaned.

Splat, Splat, Splat!

"Unnh, Unnh, Unnh! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck yes, Fuck me"

The sounds of his hard fucking filled the room and the air was thick with the scent of pussy, sweat and hot animal sex. Steph's pussy was so swollen with lust and her breasts were rocked back and forth with the hard fucking.

Dave sucked the juices out of the soaking panties in his mouth. He could practically smell the scent, as he tasted the wet, citrus like flavour of the panties. It almost tasted like sour plum, yet with the sweetness of grapes. But it wasn't fruit at all. It was pussy soaked panties! Dave's passion ignited further as her watched Steph's breasts being buffeted back and forth. He imagined he was sucking a pussy as he pounded Steph harder and faster. He moved his hands to her breasts and squeezed them, using them as leverage to fuck harder into her.

"Ohh, Oh yess, yessss, fuck me, fuck me...oh shit...yeaahh...yeahh...nyeaagghhh!" Steph erupted in an orgasm, her pussy clenching and spasming.

Dave continued to fuck her. He was mauling her breasts now, pulling them toward him with each thrust and squeezing them hard as he pulled out. Steph had hardly settled down from her orgasm when she felt another one fast approaching. Her mouth was open wide, as if trying to draw in air. Her thighs began quivering again and she began to moan louder.

"Oah..Oah...fuck, yes, god, ooaah, ahhh...fuck, fuck me...ooaah...aaarrgghhhh!" Her head twisted and turned and her arse lifted up as Dave continued fucking into her. Her pussy was sore now but Dave showed no signs of cumming.

"Stop, please...unnh...please...unnh...cant..unnh...take it...unnnh." Steph pleaded. "Dave! Unnh...Unnhh..I'm sore...unnh...unnh..pl..unnnh...please"

His cock continued to fuck into her wet pussy. Her thighs were sore from being so wide apart, her vulva was sore from the hard slapping of his cock and crotch and her pussy was all sore from the incessant battering. She was sore but at the same time her pussy was spasming madly.

"Unnh...you... Unnhhh...gotta...please...Unnh...you gotta ...cumm...unnh...unnh...oh fuck, yes" Steph was going to cum yet again. She bit her lip and tightened her pussy muscles. She had to make him cum, she just couldn't take it anymore.

Dave felt the extra pressure on his shaft. He was going to cum too. He stopped squeezing her breasts and instead pinched her nipples. He rocked the nipples in time with his pistoning cock, pulling them roughly.

The pain from her manhandled nipples were like jolts of electricity to her pussy. Her body jumped in response and another wave of ecstasy washed over her.

"Eeeaarrrrrh!" Steph screamed as she felt she saw a bright white light explode in her head.

Her body seized and spasmed and she felt like she was floating. Her legs wrapped themselves around Dave's arse and her own arse lifted high off the bed to meet his thick spear. As her head began to clear she felt a hot searing liquid shoot inside her pussy, triggering another tremor inside her.

The cock throbbed and spat hot semen into her and she clamped harder on Dave's prick. He was buried as deep into her as he could go and she felt his cock throb and deposit his load right up her cervix. Steph relaxed her grip and slowly let her legs slide back to the bed.

Dave pulled his cock out of her with a sloshing sound. He looked down at his cock to see it coated with her juices. Her pussy was wide open and the crotchless panties framed them beautifully. There were streaks of her cum along her thighs and his own cum was starting to leak out of her used pussy. Dave pulled the panties from his mouth and stuffed them back into her gaping pussy, stopping the drip of cum.

He sidled up to her and held her gently. Her body was still trembling and she felt sore all over. Dave pulled her toward him and kissed her. She snaked her tongue into his mouth and she could taste some of her juices still on his tongue and mouth.

Steph climbed off the bed and ran to the toilet. As she passed the laundry hamper, she peeled off Brenda's crotchless panties. "These belong to your wife I think" she said as she dropped them into the hamper.

*****

Brenda opened the washing machine and started separating the clothes in the hamper. As usual, she washed her nighties, panties and bras in one cycle and the rest of the clothes in another. She sorted out all the clothes from her undergarments and started loading her private garments into the machine. The last item to go into the machine was a lacy black crotchless thong. "That's funny." She thought to herself as she closed the door. "I don't remember wearing these this week." The slit at the crotch was hard and crusty and for a second Brenda wondered if Dave had maybe used them to jerk off. Brenda smiled at the thought, turned on the machine and went back upstairs to change the sheets.

Thank you all for following this story I will be ending this story very soon I have all the rest of the chapter completed I will be posting them all up soon.


End file.
